This invention is related to a composition of matter used for the compatibilization of asphaltenes in natural and processed bituminous liquids utilizing pendant groups that behave as solubilizers and dispersants to the asphaltenes.
Optimum petroleum refining is achieved when useful chemical conversion is conducted while minimizing energy input into the process. There are, however, intrinsic limits to this processing scenario. For example, asphaltenes comprise 10% to 20% of crude oil and their conversion to useful chemical agents is extremely limited. Moreover, the presence of heteroatoms and metal atoms encapsulated in asphaltene nuclei are known environmental toxins, especially when concentrated.
Asphaltenes are components of the bitumen in petroleum, petroleum products and other bituminous materials Moreover, once the structural modification has been performed, the material itself behaves as a catalytic agent once brought in contact with unmodified asphaltenes.
They comprise between 10 weight percent and 20 weight percent of crude petroleum. They may be superficially characterized as being readily soluble in carbon disulfide but insoluble in paraffinic naphtha. They have resisted any indepth structural characterization for a variety of reasons including, especially, their predisposition to linear "stacking." By virtue of their presence in relatively high concentrations, there is a strong economic impetus for both further delineating their structure and investigating methods to increase their conversions to useful materials.
An object of this in invention is to provide a method of stabilizing asphaltenes in Bunker "C" oil.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method of stabilizing asphaltenes in Bunker "C" oil containing Light Recycle Gas Oil.